Maelynn
Maelynn is a retainer of House Lunastre, encountered during the Suramar Campaign as a new courier for deliveries of smuggled arcwine to Shal'aran and the Waning Crescent was sought. Maelynn was suffering harassment by Lord Perigord, an ally of House Stelleris, well known for their persecution of those tied to Ly'leth Lunastre. Maelynn's children were taken by Perigord, and Maelynn was able to follow, placing them within the Sanctum of Order. She took refuge within a known safehouse in the nearby Shimmershade Gardens, but when the arcwine shortage meant no delivery was made, she grew ill and was relegated to bed. The Highguard sought Maelynn hoping to restore the arcwine smuggling route, and with help from her friend Auriville at the Waning Crescent, were able to narrow down her location. Infiltrating the gardens, Maelynn was stabilized with a bit of arcwine but stated it was impossible for her to act with both her childen held and Lord Perigord harassing her and her family. The Highguard agreed to investigate and free the children, then formulate a plan to deal with Lord Perigord. The cages outside the Sanctum did not hold the three girls, and as their mother believe them inside, the search led to the lower floor of the Sanctum of Order, with a number of mostly vacant cells, though no guards or other elves or demons seen. Moving in, three young girls in one of the cells responded to the phrase "Come look at the stars!", their mother had taught them, and their names, from oldest to youngest, Karlotta, Raissa, and Sibyla, with Sibyla barely eight, further confirmed their identity. Another cell held four children, and as the Highguard worked to lower the wards, were approached by the back, confronted by Lord Perigord and his Duskwatch guard. Perigord claimed a ruse, and that Elisande would praise him for delivering the "pale elves" heads. Combat followed, with the lower Sanctum far enough from earshot for a slew of guards to arrive, and Lord Perigord seemed adamant about receiving the "credit" himself. The guard were formidable, moreso than many Duskwatch, though their Lord proved rather hapless, his sword strikes often missing, temporal wards failing to form. Focusing on the weak leader, over his guards, the Highguard slew Lord Perigord, and one of the guards, having previously drawn ire for his use of the term "lowborne", attempted to slip away and was polymorphed. The other two Duskwatch were both moderately wounded and surrounded by Highguard, and yielded. They were ordered to lower the wards on the two cells, which each of them took to. As the wards lowered and the children freed, the guards were tranquilized and all three moved to The Arshaz with the other Legion prisoners. With the aid of Fourth Telemancer Kadremis and a nearby telemancy pad, the team, the seven children and three captives evacuated directly to Shal'aran, not passing through the upper Sanctum again. Entilzha took a rebel Mobile Telemancy Beacon, configured like most to Shal'aran, and returned to Suramar City for Maelynn, whom could return to her home via the Shal'aran portal to Lunastre Lands. Maelynn sat nervously in the house throughout the operation, seeing and hearing little until Lord Firesong's arrival, and then a hurried cry from guards outside that Perigord's body was found in the lower sanctum, his guards absent. No mention of her children, she clung nervously to a pillow until Lord Firesong arrived with the news, and the mobile telemancy beacon. Arcwine Smuggling Maelynn was overjoyed to be reunited with her children, and greatly relieved, having already heard reports of Lord Perigord being found dead and alone had surfaced shortly before the Quel'dorei arrived though welcoming direct confirmation. With her family united and the threat against her at end, Maelynn was free to return home and continue her work for Lady Lunastre. Expressing deep gratitude to the Quel'dorei, Maelynn agreed to do all she could to aid with the arcwine shipments. On file at the Twilight Vineyards as being authorized to transport, for a Lady whom was now a powerful adviser, her face at the Vineyards was a familiar one, and Maelynn was careful to very much tend Lady Lunastre's interests as she always had, doing exactly what she stated she was in addition to the shipments. Maelynn oversees daily shipments consisting of bottles, cases, and casks diverted by vineyard workers during the course of their days to a drop location concealed near a primary route along which courier move wine prior to delivery. From there at the suitable time, the wine is loaded by friendly porters onto her wagon, generally while Maelynn tends to one matter or another. The wagon uses a temporal storage crate to hold much more wine than she appears to, and despite the large shipments, she visibly leaves each day with precisely what she's authorized to transport on her Lady's behalf. With precious authorization to transport arcwine on behalf of Lady Lunastre, Maelynn has proven effective at getting the precious shipments out of the vineyard. Using the mobile telemancy beacon to traffic the shipments directly to Shal'aran was decided the most prudent course, given the crackdowns in the Crescent district. Couriers however quickly deliver the Crescent allocation via the pad, and the new arrangement has restored a steady flow of wine to both resistance strongholds, and Maelynn very much a critical link and with the gratitude she displayed towards the Highguard for saving her children, a strong ally of the Quel'dorei in Suramar. Category:Suramar Campaign Category:NPCs Category:Nightborne Category:Crescent Resistance